Early Morning Moments
by wylkin
Summary: Ever stay up very late into the morning with someone you never expected to be sharing your heart and mind with? [Oneshot StarBB]


**Early Morning Moments**

_This is a short one-shot about BB and Starfire. They're a rare but very cute coupling, if you think about it for a moment. So I figured I'd give it a shot. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!

* * *

_

Starfire sat with her legs dangling over the edge of Titans Tower early in the morning. She enjoyed watching the sunrise, even if she was alone. The feeling of the cool, humid summer night air surrounded her, and she breathed it in nicely. Earth mornings were wonderfully peaceful. The first stars were just beginning to wink out when she suddenly got a craving for some mustard. She floated down off the top of the tower and down to where she'd opened the large window to the main room.

She floated inside backwards, wanting to make sure she missed as little of the sunrise as possible. Right as she turned around, she bumped into something that made an "oof" noise and fell backward with a small thud. Starfire was quite startled as she floated to the floor and looked down to see someone scrambling to get up. Her eyes had yet adjusted to the darker shadows of the kitchen, and she could see the person was short and wearing only boxers. She blushed and turned around, being only in a silk robe herself. "I am sorry, I did not see you!" she whispered, as one tends to do late at night or early in the morning.

"It's okay. Star, what are you doing up this late?" a familiar voice whispered more calmly back. Starfire made sure her robe was tightly shut and turned around, "Beast Boy? I was planning to watch the sunrise and I got thirsty. …Can you hand me a bottle of mustard from the fridge, please?" she asked, and he complied. "What were you doing up, friend?" He picked up a plate he'd made a sandwich on and showed her. "I was just getting a late night snack. What time is it?" "Very early morning, in fact. About 5:22 AM standard Earth time." She smiled and dipped a straw into the mustard bottle. "Would you like to watch the sunrise with me? Earth sunrises are very beautiful!" she asked excitedly.

He picked up his plate and a soda in his hands and nodded. "Can you take this for me, please? I'm gonna fly up there but I can't fly with my sandwich and soda in my hands." She gladly turned and took his late meal and floated out the window to the top of the tower, followed shortly by a bird. Which then became the Beast Boy she knew. "Here is your sandwich. …May I have a bite?" she asked, her stomach suddenly grumbling. He nodded and she took a small bite off the edge and placed the sandwich back on the plate.

They sat in silence for a while watching the stars start to fade in brightness. "…Man, it feels good out here. I always thought it'd be freezing this early in the morning!" Beast Boy commented. Starfire smiled, leaning back on her palms and kicking her feet into the open air. "Yes, I love the feel of the morning. It isn't too hot but it's not too chilly, either. These are wonderful conditions for just sitting and …thinking," she replied. BB nodded. "What do you think about?" he asked. She blushed, "Oh… Many things. Tamaran, Earth, my friends, …anything and everything, really." Their voices had increased in volume so that they were speaking only softer than normal.

They went on talking about various things, and gradually got into serious topics. They shared secrets that were promised to stay within the confine of this early morning moment, and they laughed about jokes they made during conversation, a few of which BB had to explain to her. But he didn't mind. Starfire told him of her slavery, when she had been sold to keep her planet free, and how she acquired her powers. Beast Boy told her of the experiments performed on him as a child, of the illness his father tried to cure. She told him of her forced marriage that she only barely escaped from, and he told her of his parents' death and his caretakers afterwards. They talked about their friends and their enemies, and of their feelings for them each.

And then the subject of Terra came up. The conversation of this kind was very causally spoken yet intensely deep. "Beast Boy, where were you the night… that… She betrayed us?" Starfire asked delicately. He looked down at the bay splashing against their Tower's island. "I… I asked her out that night. I went to her room and asked her, and gave her the heart-shaped mirror box… I thought she'd rejected me… She showed up at my window later and …took me out… we went to a diner…" he chuckled, remembering, "…the food was terrible. No tofu anywhere. …She rushed us out of there, and… and we went to the carnival and got on the ferris wheel… and…" his voice began to waver, as he began to get choked up. It had happened when he was talking about his parents, too, and had happened to Starfire when she was talking about her forced marriage, but this time he didn't just get choked up. A few tears spread down his green cheeks, as he was determined to continue. "…We nearly kissed, Star. But Slade… He was there. He …interrupted us. I was so close… We were so close! …I tried to fight him off, but… …That's when …they went into the house of mirrors and …I realized that she had betrayed us. I told her she really didn't have any friends." He wiped away the tears and looked at her, smiling and chuckling the way one does when they want to get rid of their sadness.

Starfire's eyes were glossy. She was choking back her own tears, but she chuckled with him when he did. Only a single, tiny laugh, but she managed it without losing control. And then she did something she didn't realize she was doing until it happened.

She leaned into his lips and kissed the changeling softly for a moment and then pulled back, looking at him. He was surprised; his voice became a whisper once more as the first rays of the sun began shining against their faces, "S-star…?" She blushed and looked at him in his deep emerald eyes, "…I… You and Terra could not …So I… I thought perhaps I could…" She couldn't really explain, why she'd done it. "I understand, Starfire." BB nodded at her, and leaned in and kissed her again. They both smiled as the sun came up. Innocent smiles. Smiles that would be given with that glance full of secrets at the breakfast table, and smiles that brought two friends closer than ever.

The two Titans got up and hugged, still giving each other knowing smiles, and promised one last time that what was spoken that morning stayed with that morning. The two were closer ever since, and always wonderful friends.

Of course, only late night and early morning moments can form bonds such as those.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it, that's your problem, not mine. I enjoyed writing it. Please review!_


End file.
